


Le gladiateur et la guérisseuse

by Rosenoir_chan (MarieJ_chan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJ_chan/pseuds/Rosenoir_chan
Summary: Orihime est une guérisseuse exceptionnelle. Convoitée par nombre d'hommes, aussi bien pour ses pouvoirs que sa beauté, elle fini par être capturé par Aizen. Un homme haut placé et propriétaire d'une maison de gladiateurs. Devenu captive et l'esclave de cet homme vil, elle devra se protéger non seulement de lui, mais aussi de ceux qui le servent. Elle trouvera des alliés inattendus parmi les gladiateurs de cette maison.  (Inspiré de l'antiquité et de Spartacus)
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Le gladiateur et la guérisseuse

La chaleur était étouffante. Orihime pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de terre rouge et de poussière. Son corps se balançait au rythme de l'attelage qui tirait la charrette. Ses joues étaient encore humides des larmes d'horreur et de désespoir. Non pas par ce qu'elle venait d'être kidnappé, mais bien parce que tous ceux qui travaillé pour elle avaient été sauvagement assassinés sous ses yeux. Elle était dévastée. Mais pourquoi!? Personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire du mal. Elle était la guérisseuse de la cité. Les gens la vénéraient pratiquement telle une déesse. Orihime vivait humblement sans vanité aucune. Bien sûr elle gagné bien sa vie grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais elle soignait également les plus démunis sans compensations. Elle n'était pas une déesse, mais une simple humaine au grand cœur, rien de plus. 

Tout aller bien jusqu'à ce que deux hommes s'introduisent chez elle quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux en frissonnant rien qu'en se remémorant le carnage. Ses serviteurs, et amis, tous tuer sans aucune pitié. Elle avait crié, pleuré, s'était débattue de toutes ses forces mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle n'était qu'une femme prisonnière dans les bras d'un soldat. Tandis que ces deux montres assassinaient ses amis. Ils ressemblaient à des mercenaires, des montagnes de muscles magnant leurs épées avec une facilitées ridicules. Son estomac se souleva, l'odeur de sang lui donnant la nausée. Pourtant, bien que sans défense, aucun des hommes ne la toucha. Sauf pour lui attacher les poignets. Elle comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient des ordres bien précis. Qui que soit le mandataire de tout ceci, elle le lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Aizen prit une profonde inspiration du haut de son balcon. Dominant la court intérieur de son domaine ou s'entrainaient ses esclaves. Ses gladiateurs. 

_ Maître Aizen.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son esclave préféré. L'homme pâle était incliné comme à son habitude avec respect.

_Oui Ulquiorra ?

Il se redressa pour se tenir droit et stoïque. 

_Yammy et Zommari sont de retour. La femme est avec eux.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du maître des lieux.

_Bien. Allons accueillir notre invitée.

De grandes portes en bois robuste s'ouvrirent avec un grincement, laissant la charrette entrer dans le domaine de l'homme qui avait osé l'enlever. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'une maison de gladiateurs. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'odeur de terre humide frappant ses narines. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'en découvrir davantage lorsque l'attelage s'arrêta. Elle se leva en jetant un regard noir à l'homme à la peau sombre qui semblait vouloir la faire descendre.

_Ne me touchez pas !

Elle descendit avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait sans aide en cherchant des yeux le maître des lieux. Sa robe drapée Rose était tachée du sang des mains de ses kidnappeurs. Le sang de ses serviteurs innocents. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers une assemblée d'hommes qui s'approchaient, derrière des barreaux, avec un homme pâle et aux yeux d'un vert perçant et insondable. En effet la grande cour était séparée par un mur de barreaux en fer forgé.Ils Portaient tous des tenues habituelles de gladiateurs. Autant dire presque rien. Elle se sentit soudain toute petite et très vulnérable,étant le centre d'attention de tous ses hommes.

_Eh bien en voilà une jeune femme fougueuse !

Orihime fit volte-face, le regard froid. Elle découvrit enfin le visage de celui qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme. C'était un homme grand aux cheveux châtains. Plutôt un bel homme si on faisait abstraction de la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Il arborait un sourire satisfait, mais son regard était froid et calculateur. Il était accompagné du deuxième assassin aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe. Elle distingua également plusieurs esclaves derrière eux.

_Au lieu de fuir vous avez essayé de les sauver. Je ne sais pas si c'était courageux ou bien stupide

Elle lui rétorqua vivement sans cacher sa haine.

_Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas tous des lâches. 

Cela eu le mérites de le surprendre. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin, l'air amusé.

_Yammy m'a dit que vous étiez une vraie petite furie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la mort de vos esclaves vous heurte à ce point.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'il continuait sur ça lancé tout en s'approchant d'elle.

_ C'était des êtres humains comme vous et moi ! De quel droit avez-vous ordonné un tel massacre !

Elle avait élevé la voix contre lui à la stupeur de plus d'un. Elle était tellement en colère ! Et ce sourire arrogant qu'il arbore l'agace au plus haut point. Un silence tendu s'ensuivit. Bientôt rompu par un éclat de rire d'Aizen lui-même. Orihime serra les dents, ne partageant pas son hilarité. Il se calma tout aussi rapidement pour proclamer d'un air théâtrale.

_ C'est là ou vous vous trompé ma chère ! Nous sommes bien supérieurs ! Vous êtes une déesse et bientôt je m'élèverais au rang de Dieu ! 

Elle écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu. Cet homme est Fou ! La jeune femme secoua la tête en murmurant dans un souffle plus pour elle-même.

_Vous êtes fou !

Il ne réagit pas à l'insulte et s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver en face de la jeune femme. Elle ne recula pas, l'affrontant du regard même si à l'intérieur elle n'en menait pas large. Elle se crispa néanmoins.

_Vous aller m'aider à atteindre mon objectif.

Elle lui rétorqua froidement en serrant les poings.

_Si vous croyais pouvoir me kidnapper sans en subir les conséquences vous êtes vraiment stupide.

Alors il attrapa brusquement son menton tout en rapprochant son visage. Elle retint un gémissement de peur tout en reculant instinctivement pour échapper à son emprise. Mais une montagne de muscles dure se pressa contre son dos. Elle avait presque oublié son kidnappeur. 

__Attention à vos paroles, femme. 

Elle le foudroya du regard, malade de devoir supporter sa main posée sur elle et sa présence dans son espace personnel. Il se détendit légèrement, l'étudiant de prés avec délectation. 

_Une si belle créature. Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas plus douce et soumise.

Il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, une lueur de désir dons le regard. Dégouté, elle rua en arrière en détournant la tête, s'arrachant à son emprise au passage. Cela surprit tout le monde. Mais Zommari lui attrapa les épaules sans efforts pour l'immobiliser. Aizen lui offrit un sourire narquois en guise de réponse. Il se détourna tout en reprenant le fil de la conversation comme si de rien n'était. 

_J'ai éliminé tous les témoins, donc personne ne posera de questions. Vous allez rester vivre ici avec moi. Vous serez traité comme la maîtresse de maison et vous vous comporterez comme telle en public. Vous soignerez mes hommes blessés au combat. Et pour éviter toute suspicion quant à votre désertion soudaine de la ville, nous ferons en sorte que tous pensent que vous avez fui suite à une tentative d'enlèvement. Cela expliquera l'assassinat de vos esclaves ainsi que votre séjour à mes côtés. Je suis à présent votre protecteur. 

Orihime déglutit nerveusement. Cet homme avait longuement réfléchit à cela visiblement. Elle lui rétorqua avec un certain calme.

_J'avais l'habitude d'aller au marché régulièrement afin de soigner des gens. Si je ne m'y rends plus cela paraîtra suspect.

Maintenant de retour sous le porche de l'entrée de sa demeure, il se tourna vers elle, un sourire satisfait collé au visage. 

_Tu continueras ton petit rituel accompagné d'un de mes hommes et d'une esclave. Bien entendu tu garderas ta langue si tu ne veux pas que je tue les personnes qui te son cher. Tu te tiendras en public, et tu obéiras.

_Vous avez déjà tué ceux qui me sont chers ! Je ne vais certainement pas vous obéir comme un gentil toutou ! Croyez bien que je n'hésiterais pas à me trancher la gorge moi-même si vous ou quiconque essais de me toucher de façon inappropriée.

Et elle pensait chacun de ses mots. Pour toute réponse il lui offrit un sourire encore plus large, visiblement amusé et impressionné.

_Vous êtes vraiment... Différente.

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était quelque chose d'Intrigant et apprécier. 

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un moment puis il déclara avec conviction.

_Bien. Vous êtes donc désormais la maîtresse de mon domaine, avec les privilèges et les libertés qui s'y attachent. Vous soignerez mes hommes au besoin et vous vous tiendrez en société. En échange, vous avez ma parole que personne ne portera atteinte à votre vertu. 

La jolie rousse ne répondit pas, réfléchissant.

_Mais attention, si vous dites quoi que ce soit sur notre petit arrangement, ou si vous me défiez en public, il y aura de lourdes sanctions. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de me mettre en colère.

Le calme mortel avec lequel il termina sa phrase, accompagné de son regard glacial eu au moins le mérite de la convaincre. Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge et lui répondit avec un hochement de tête, sérieuse et résigné.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je soignerais ceux qui en ont besoin et je me tiendrais en société. Pour le reste je ferais ce que je veux en tant que maîtresse de cette maison. 

Aizen parut satisfait et s'éloigna tranquillement.

_Que tout le monde retourne à ses tâches !

Au même moment, l'homme qui la retenait relâcha son emprise pour venir couper les cordes à ses poignets d'un geste rapide. Elle reporta son attention sur Aizen, l'air sombre et songeuse. La tension qui l'habitait s'estompa peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle soupira de frustration. Il y avait encore tellement de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore de réponse. 

_Maîtresse.

Une voix grave l'interpela, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle se tourna pour trouver un homme aux cheveux sombre et à la peau pâle incliné devant elle. Elle se souvint que c'était lui qui menait la troupe de gladiateurs un peu plus tôt.

_Relevez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire des courbettes devant moi je ne suis pas comme ce... Votre Maître.

Elle trébucha sur ses mots maladroitement. Insulter son Maître n'était probablement pas une très bonne entrée en matière. Elle savait à quel point certains esclaves pouvaient s'attacher à leur maître.L'homme en question se redressa, et elle put discerner une lueur de curiosité dans son regard. Cet homme avait des yeux verts magnifiques.

_Je souhaite me présenter. Je m'appelle Ulquiorra. Je suis chargé de la surveillance et de l'entrainement des hommes du Maître Aizen. 

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, notant la surprise dans le regard de l'homme. C'était étrange la façon dont son visage semblait toujours impassible, alors que ses yeux trahissaient ses émotions. 

_ Enchantée Ulquiorra. Pouvez-vous me montrer ou se trouve l'endroit ou soigner les blessés s'il vous plaît ?

Confus, il acquiesça. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à autant de politesse et de gentillesse. Elle était après tout une Dame haut placée et citoyenne de L'empire, et lui un simple esclave. Il se racla la gorge et la guida vers une lourde porte métallique à barreaux qui menait vers l'autre partie de la cour. Une odeur de rouille lui chatouilla le nez alors qu'elle entra dans la plus grande partie de la cour. La section des gladiateurs. Un garde ferma la porte à clé derrière eux dans un grincement. Orihime se retrouva à traverser l'étendue de terres sableuses avec tous ses hommes en sueur. Elle prit soin d'éviter de regarder chacun des hommes directement, observant l'espace tout autour d'elle. 

Sur la droite se trouver un grand préau sous lequel il y avait des tables et des chaises en bois, ainsi qu'une fontaine d'eau. Bien, au moins ses hommes avaient de l'eau à volonté. Ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les esclaves malheureusement. Sur la gauche elle vit plusieurs portes alignées, probablement les cellules ou dormaient les hommes. Un peu partout sur les côtés trônaient des bacs en bois contenant des armes et des boucliers. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards qui la suivaient plus longtemps que nécessaire. La plupart curieux et appréciateurs, et d'autres plus sombres. Ulquiorra la dirigea à l'autre bout du préau vers une porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci mais au lieu d'entrer, il se tourna vers elle.

_C'est ici, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois retourner à mes obligations à présent. Je vais vous envoyer un homme de confiance pour veiller sur vous. Il a également besoin de soins.

Elle n'eut le temps de s'interroger qu'il s'inclina avec respect avant de s'en aller. Elle le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes, puis se décida à entrer par la porte en bois massif. La pièce était de taille raisonnable, avec plusieurs lits de fortune. Une longue table se trouver à sa droite, sur laquelle trônait du matériel et des bandages. Ce n'était pas si mal même s'ils manquaient assurément des plantes et autres herbes médicinales. Il y avait de la lumière grâce à trois petites fenêtres. Elles se trouvaient tout en haut sur le mur de gauche. Impossible de voir à l'extérieur. Orihime soupira doucement. Bien, cet endroit mérité d'être nettoyé. Il fallait un endroit le plus propre possible pour soigner convenablement des blessures. En particulier s'il s'agissait de blessures ouvertes. Les gladiateurs n'étaient pas connus pour être très tendre dans l'arène.En cherchant dans la pièce, elle trouva un seau. Justement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était seule dans une section remplie de guerriers.

Et honnêtement elle n'avait aucune envie de demander de l'aide pour une tâche telle que celle de nettoyer cet endroit. Peu lui importait qu'ils soient esclaves ou non. Elle se débrouillait toujours par elle-même. Le seau en main, elle se tourna avec la ferme intention de se rendre jusqu'à la fontaine qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt pour y récolter de l'eau. Sur le point de passer la porte, elle se heurta à un homme surgissant de nulle part. Avec un glapissement de peur elle manqua de faire tomber le seau qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Heureusement, l'homme avait eu le réflexe de rattraper celui-ci avec ses deux mains. Orihime cligna des paupières, son rythme cardiaque plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumer, puis leva le regard vers le visage de l'homme. Elle rencontra des yeux d'un bleu glacial incroyable. Froid et pourtant son regard était si intense. 

_Maîtresse. Que faites-vous avec ce seau ?

Le premier mot sorti avec une forme de respect monotone et calme. La question en revanche fut accompagnée d'une étincelle de curiosité et de confusion dans le regard de l'homme. Orihime se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait toujours et se racla la gorge, soudain embarrassé.

_Euh... J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher de l'eau. Je...Je dois nettoyer cet endroit.

Elle jeta une œillade derrière lui en direction de la fontaine, échappant par la même occasion à son regard intense. Il ne broncha pas, l'air pensif sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne put détourner davantage le regard sans paraitre malpolie. Elle replongea dans ses profondeurs arctiques, légèrement mal à l'aise.

_Je ne voudrais pas paraitre grossier, mais je doute fortement que vous puissiez porter ce seau une fois rempli d'eau.

Il avait une voix grave, profonde et veloutée. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de lui répondre avec le même calme.

_Je ne le remplirais pas totalement et ferais plusieurs allers-retours dans ce cas.

Il jeta un bref regard sur ses lèvres avant de replonger dans ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu gris unique. Un visage en cœur, des lèvres invitantes. Elle était certainement d'une beauté sans pareille.Il recula d'un pas en retirant le seau de ça porter avec douceur. 

_Je vais m'en occuper, ce sera plus rapide et moins fatigant.

Elle fut d'abord surprise par la douceur avec laquelle il l'a traité. C'était certainement en contradiction totale avec son apparence. Elle le regarda se détourner pour aller chercher de l'eau. Il était grand, musclé, avec des cheveux en bataille d'un bleu aussi vif que ses beaux yeux. La jeune femme se sentit rougir malgré elle. Bien sûr qu'il était attrayant, comme beaucoup de gladiateurs.Il dégageait une certaine assurance, une puissance virile. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque en bas à droite de son dos. Un six marqué au fer. Elle déglutit, compatissante. C'était sa marque d'esclavage. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qu'il a dû endurer. Elle attendait dans l'encadrure de la porte, puis tourna la tête en se sentant observer. Elle rencontra le regard noir d'un gladiateur très grand. Il avait de longs cheveux aussi sombres que son regard.

Elle déglutit nerveusement alors qu'il lui souriait d'une manière qui la fit frissonner.Il se lécha les lèvres avec provocation. En détourna vivement la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de choses au milieu de tous ses hommes. Ils ne voyaient pas souvent de femmes après tout.Mais bientôt son regard fut attiré par l'approche de l'homme aux cheveux d'azur. Il tenait le seau rempli d'eau, le regard focalisé sur elle. Elle recula en se tournant pour échapper à ce dernier, retournant près de la longue table. Elle inspira pour reprendre contenance. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à côtoyer des hommes à moitié nu tous les jours à partir de maintenant.Il déposa le seau sans effort sur la table quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se tourna vers lui et le remercia avec un sourire.

_Merci pour votre aide. Comment dois-je vous nommer ?

Il la dévisagea une minute, le regard illisible. Son sourire se fana, une expression inquiète se dessinant sur son joli visage.

_Vous êtes certainement étrange. Pourquoi remercier un esclave ? Vous êtes ma Maîtresse à présent. 

Orihime ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'était presque comme s'il était sur la défensive, même s'il n'avait pas élevé la voix. Elle ressentit soudain toute la lassitude et la tristesse de cette situation. Elle était mentalement épuisée. Elle avait déjà temps perdu aujourd'hui. Elle sentit les larmes monter, sans pouvoir les retenir.Elle le vit blanchir et se tendre. Il baissa la tête en s'excusant.

_Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offensez.

Elle lâcha un rire sans joie.

_Tu ne m'as pas offensé.

Elle essuya les larmes de ses joues, tentant de se maitriser.

_Je suis juste fatiguée. Je voudrais juste être traité comme quelqu'un de normal, pas comme une Maîtresse ou une espèce de Déesse.

Elle se détourna, ne voulant pas lui montrer son visage en larmes.

_Tout aller bien avant qu'Aizen ne détruise ma vie. Tous mes protégés, mes amis...

Le gladiateur observa la jeune femme plongée dans son chagrin. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle était La guérisseuse. Aizen avait perdu l'esprit en la tenant captive. Ils les mettaient tous en danger s'il était découvert. Après l'avoir vu tenir tête au Maître avec une telle véhémence plus tôt, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi... Douce et vulnérable. Cette femme était définitivement autre chose. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les gens de haut rang dont elle faisait pourtant partie. Depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds dans le domaine, jamais elle n'avait été hautaine envers un esclave. Au contraire elle s'était montrée polie et gentille. D'égal à égal.

_Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas faire étalage de mon chagrin ainsi alors que vous êtes prisonnier et forcé de combattre dans une arène.

Il fut de nouveau étonné, la regardant cueillir de l'eau dans le seau avec ses mains pour s'asperger le visage. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien après avoir autant pleuré, et puis la chaleur était toujours bien présente dans l'air.Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, se sentant un peu plus calme et présentable. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur son bras. Elle remarqua seulement à l'instant qu'il portait un bandage sur l'avant-bras. En relevant la tête, c'est avec un sérieux inattendu qu'elle le questionna.

_C'était toi l'homme blessé qu'Ulquiorra m'a envoyé? 

Il acquiesça simplement.Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

_Viens t'assoir s'il te plaît je dois t'examiner.

Il obéit machinalement et s'assit sur un banc à califourchon, la regardant s'assoir en face de lui.Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle s'empressa de regarder de plus près. Avec une infinie douceur, elle retira le bandage pour découvrir avec horreur l'état de son avant-bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment ce genre de blessure pouvait avoir eu lieu.

_Un poignard.

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer un regard sombre. Il n'en dit pas plus, mais c'était suffisant. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.Elle reporta son attention sur les multiples blessures. On lui avait enfoncé ce poignard à plusieurs reprises sur tout l'avant-bras. Certaines n'étaient pas belles. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Le gladiateur l'observa avec curiosité poser ses mains délicates sur son avant-bras avec douceur. Elle se concentra, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière dorée apparaisse sous ses paumes. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Alors ce que l'on racontait était vrai ! Cette femme était une guérisseuse avec des pouvoirs divins !Émerveillé, il ne quitta pas des yeux la lumière brillante. Il ressentait une chaleur agréable et des picotements sur l'avant-bras. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoula, mais bientôt la lumière se fana. 

En relevant enfin les yeux, il vit la jeune femme tanguer dangereusement. Il la rattrapa rapidement de son bras libre en l'enroulant autour de sa taille. Elle s'écrasa mollement contre son torse, l'air évanoui. Inquiet, il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage pour la regarder plus attentivement. Elle était pâle, mais ses yeux clignotèrent pour finir par s'ouvrirent. Après quelques secondes, elle sembla revenir à elle totalement.Après avoir repris ses esprits, Orihime rencontra un regard bleu et inquiet. Très proche de son visage. Elle se rendit compte de la position pour le moins intime qu'ils avaient. Elle sentit son visage brûler d'embarras alors qu'elle s'éloignait un peu brusquement de lui avec un soupir tremblant.

_Je suis désolé ! Je me suis poussé un peu trop loin...

Il la laissa s'éloigner, à la fois surprit et amusé. Même s'il ne le montra pas. Il baissa instinctivement les yeux sur son bras pour constater avec stupeur que certaines des blessures les plus profondes avaient presque disparu.

_Je suis navré. Il me faudra plusieurs séances pour te guérir entièrement. 

Il laissa son bras de côté pour se remettre debout, la fixant directement. Elle semblait toujours un peu nerveuse et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_C'est très bien. Je vais vous raccompagner. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de rejoindre la demeure d'Aizen, il avait raison. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir.Il remarqua la réticence évidente de la jolie rousse. Mais elle hocha finalement la tête avec un faible sourire reconnaissant.Il l'invita donc à le suivre en sens inverse à traverser la cour en longeant le mur afin d'éviter de gêner l'entraînement des hommes.Une fois arrivé à la porte, Il cogna à plusieurs reprises le manche de son épée contre les barreaux pour appeler le garde. 

_Merci...

Elle murmura doucement, le regard fixé sur la façade de la demeure. Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, la regardant attentivement. Elle semblait fatiguée et vaincu.

_Grimmjow.

Surprise, Orihime se tourna vers le gladiateur. Il lui dit alors avant de s'incliner brièvement et de s'en aller.

_Je m'appelle Grimmjow.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, tandis que le garde arrivait pour déverrouiller la porte.Elle sourit doucement en quittant l'enceinte des gladiateurs. Finalement il lui avait dit son nom.

Fin chapitre 1


End file.
